Wemma Proposal!
by wemmagleek719
Summary: A new twist to the Wemma proposal!
1. The Proposal

Will was planning a huge surprise for Emma's birthday, but didn't want to make it one day instead he was making it Emma's birth-week. Emma was far to special to Will to only celebrate for one day. Will wanted to make this week the most romantic week of her life because what was going to happen on day 7 was going to change her life forever.

**Day 1:**

Emma woke up to a dozen roses on the nightstand, not sure why Will left her flowers she found a note attached that read

_I will love you until the last one fades_

_XOXO Will_

_P.s. This is gift #1 of your birth-week_

Emma finally realized Will was going to give a gifts all week long leading up to her birthday. She was still slightly confused on the note and she soon figured it out when she looked closer at the roses one of them was fake. Now it made more sense since that rose will never fade.

Emma looked over at Will "I know your awake Will"

"Mmm i don't know what your talking about, i was sleeping till you woke me" Will said in his sleepy voice and pretended to yawn. "Oh nice roses you have there who gave those to you" Emma playfully slapped him as he laughed "So do you like them?"

"Yes i love them but whats up with this birth-week?"

"Well your just way to special to only have one day for your birthday so just for you we are going to have birth-week instead."

"Aww thats so sweet Will thank you!" Emma leaned over to kiss him and then laid next to him and put her arm around him and rested her head on his chest.

"I think we should go eat some breakfast" Will said as Emma was left shocked that Will left there morning cuddle time short today. He got out of the bed and headed out the door towards the kitchen. Emma got up and headed towards the kitchen and saw a blanket in the middle of the floor with candles and champagne glasses

"What's this Will?"

"Well i thought i would switch things around instead of a candlelight dinner i thought we would have a candle light breakfast"

"Will this is so thoughtful of you"

They sat down and enjoyed there breakfast and spent the rest of the day together, Emma couldn't wait to see what Will was going to do tomorrow.

**Day 2:**

Emma woke up excited to see what she would find today for day two of her birth week. There were petals scattered all over the mattress, as she got out of bed she saw the trail of petals heading towards the bathroom. When she walked in the first thing she noticed was a post it note on the mirror, and it read.

_In this mirror you will see the image_

_of the most beautiful woman in the world._

_XOXO Will_

Emma's heart fluttered, even when she read the cute little notes Will left around the house just made her heart do flips. She toward around and was startled by Will standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

Emma jumped "Will you scared me"

"How did you like my little note"

"Yes Will it was very sweet of you" Emma leaned in and kissed him

"As much as i want to stand here and keep kissing you we need to get ready for work" Will chuckled

"Ugh fine" Emma groaned

Will and Emma got ready for work and drove to school, on the way to work Will was driving and said to Emma "I think you have something on your face"

"What! I do?" Emma quickly pulled down the visor to check her out in the mirror and as she did petals came flying out and there was a post-it-note on the mirror that read

_I love you and you are perfect_

_XOXO Will_

"Will!" Emma chuckled "You know you make me love you even more everyday when you do things like this and i didn't even think my love for you could even get any stronger"

"Well babe that's what I'm here for is to make sure you love me as much as possible and that it stays that way"

"Well you're doing a great job at it" Emma laughed

As Emma walked into her office the phone rang, she picked it up and it was Will

"I miss you already" Will said through the phone

Emma giggled "I miss you too but you just left here not more than 2 minutes ago"

"That's two minutes i haven't been by you, i hate being apart from you"

"I hate being apart from you too but you will see me for lunch" Emma said

"But thats hours from now, i don't think i could make it till then"

"Oh i'm sure you will make it, now get to class before you get in trouble" Emma told him

"Yes mam" Will chuckled "I love you"

"I love you too" Emma said and then hung up the phone

The bell rang at eight o'clock and someone knocked at her office door and it was a delivery for her, she signed for it and opened the long box. It was a single rose, with a note saying

_I love you, can't wait for our lunch date._

_XOXO Will_

Throughout the day she got little emails from Will saying he missed her or that he loved her and some i can't stop thinking of you. It always amazed Emma how Will managed to make her heart pound in her chest and he wasn't even in the same room as her.

Finally lunch came and for the past five hours Will had sent Emma a rose for every hour then Will showed up with the sixth rose.

"Will, you spoil me you know that"

"Yes i know that but you also deserve to be spoiled"

Will and Emma spent the rest of their lunch talking and eating.

**Day 3:**

After Will and Emma came home from work Will got Emma's next surprise ready.

"Ok Emma i ordered us a pizza for dinner because instead of me cooking i want to spend time with you and I think we should take a blanket and go outside and look at the stars and then we can eat our pizza outside. As soon as the pizza arrived they went outside and sat on the blanket and Emma opened the box and was surprised to see that the pizza was shaped as a heart. they cut into their heart pizza and enjoyed the silence of outside and hearing the crickets chirping.

When they finished eating they cuddled up next to each other and laid down to look at the stars

"You see that really bright star in the sky, you know what the name of it is"

"No" Emma said

"That stars name is Emma"

Emma playfully slapped his chest "No its not"

"Yes it is see" Will handed Emma a certificate "I named a star after you"

"Oh Will that is so wonderful! Thank you so much this is the best gift!"

**Day 4:**

Emma arrived at work to a dozen roses, there were 11 red and one white one in the center with a note reading

_In every bunch there's one who _

_stands out — and you are that one._

_XOXO Will_

She couldn't help but stare at her roses all day, it reminded her of Will which helped get her through the day.

Emma had to stay at work late that night so Will had already gone home a few hours before. As Emma was driving home she heard a familiar voice on the radio so she turned it up, it was Will!

"I just wanted to wish my wife a happy birthday this week and wanted to sing her a song, and not just any song but the song we danced to on our first date, Hello Again"

He began to sing

_Hello_

_again hello_

_Just called to say: hello._

_I couldn't sleep at all tonight_

_And I know it's late_

_But I couldn't wait._

_Hello_

_my friend_

_hello..._

Emma's heart just melted every time Will sang to her, and this time he was singing to her on the radio.

**Day 5:**

When they got home from work they took a drive to a park so they can walk hand and hand while watching the sun set in the sky. Will stopped and picked up a round flat rock.

"Im going to save this rock as a memory of how great this week is" Will said as he put the rock in his pocket, Will had other plans for this rock, but Emma had no idea what.

When they finished their walk they went back home and skipped dinner and went right to dessert. Will prepared a tray of fruits like strawberries, grapes, apples, etc and Will bought a fondue set and warmed some chocolate in it and they fed each other the fruit till it was all gone.

"I can't believe how perfect this week is Will!"

"Its only going to get better"

**Day 6:**

Emma arrived home to find a trail of petals leading towards their bedroom, she followed them into their bathroom. Will had prepared a hot bath with bubbles for her, but she didn't know where Will was. She finally found him in the kitchen.

"Why arent you taking your bath i made for you?"

"Well i wanted to see if you would like to join me?

"of course I will join you"

They got undressed and got into the warm water and Will massaged her neck and back. Emma didn't want to leave she felt so relaxed in the water with Will. As soon as their fingers started to wrinkle Will got out of the tub and went into the other room to grab something and Emma pulled the plug to drain the water. Will returned with a towel and wrapped it around her, the towel was warm.

"I had the towel in the dryer to have it nice and warm for you, and i think this would be a good time to give you this" Will handed Emma a box with a ribbon and bow on it. Emma unwrapped it to reveal two robes one robe had Will on it the other said Emma.

"Aww Will his and hers robes their perfect" Emma slipped the robe on, Will did the same. Will placed Emma's arm around his neck and picked her up and walked over to the bed and laid her down on the bed. They began to kiss which became a deep and passionate kiss.

"We should probably get to bed early tonight because tomorrow is your birthday and it's going to be a long day full of surprises"

"I can't wait" Emma grinned

She slowly drifted off to sleep in Wills arms.

**Day 7-Emma's Birthday**

Will got up super early and got the streamers, balloons and the roses from the closet that he hid the night before. He quietly decorated the room and then headed off to finish the rest of his surprise.

Few hours later Emma woke up and was surprised to see the room decorated, she then noticed a single rose laying on Will's pillow that had a heart balloon attached to it, it read:

_Happy Birthday Emma!_

_Follow the clues and at the end will be your surprise_

_XOXO Will_

Emma read the other note that read:

_Come to the living room, for your next clue_

_XOXO Will_

Emma went to the living room and found another red heart balloon with a card that read:

_This is where we had our first date_

_next go to the kitchen_

_XOXO Will_

The next balloon had a note that said:

_This is where i prepared the 1st meal _

_that you ate on our first date_

_Next go outside to find your next surprise_

_XOXO Will_

Emma walked outside and was surprised to see a limo outside. She had no idea where she was going or where Will was. As the limo pulled up into a parking lot, she knew exactly where she was, the bridal shop that they had their first dance when they dance to the song "i could of danced all night" She found the next balloon inside the middle of the store it read:

_This is where we danced for the first time together_

_Now go back to the limo_

_XOXO Will_

The next place the limo went was the school. She followed a trail of petals to the intersection of a hallway. The note read:

_This is where we kissed for the first time and _

_where we found out that we we're meant to be with each other._

_Come to the auditorium _

_XOXO Will_

Emma walked in the auditorium and saw the glee kids standing on the stage Finn escorted Emma down to the front of the stage and the kids started to sing the song "We found Love" when they were getting to the end of the song when the kids parted right down the middle and Will was standing there in a white hat and topcoat, singing along with the kids. When the song ended Will began to talk as he walked towards Emma

_Emma you're the one, you always have been._

_Truth is, I feel like i've had to stop myself from doing this from the second i first saw you_

_The first time i held this hand i felt like i'd held it a million times before. Like somehow it's always been here_

_Life is messy, it just is. And i know that it's hard for you, but thats why you have me, to balance things out_

_But you have to realize, you do._

_You do that for me too, everyday_

_Loving you and being loved by you makes everything better_

_I love you with everything i am and everything i ever hope to be_

Will finally reached Emma and got down on one knee and said "Emma Pillsbury, Will you do me the honor in becoming my wife.

Emma tearfully said yes

"Also Emma you remember that rock that we found the other day on our walk, i had it engraved" Will hands Emma the rock and the rock said "Will you marry me Emma?" It had the date they got engaged on the back. "Now you have two rocks one on you finger and this one" Will chuckled

"Will thank you so much this is the best birthday ever, it's been the best week ever, you have just made me the happiest woman ever" Emma tearfully said as she threw her arms around his neck "I'm never going to let go, I'm going to love you forever"

"I love you too baby, and thank you for saying yes"

I used the same storyline for the proposal as the show but changed it up a little i tried making a different proposal speech in the story but Wills in the show was just so perfect i just had to use it :) hope you all liked it 3


	2. After the Proposal

Emma looked down at her hand and couldn't believe it that she was engaged to the man that she fell in love with the second she laid eyes on him. This was something she dreamed about that she thought would never happen in her life.

Will and Emma got into the limo and went home. Will held her hand stroking her hand "The ring looks beautiful on your hand"

"Thank you" Emma said with a huge grin on her face

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy! I don't think i can ever be happier then i am right now!"

"The happiest day of my life will be when i see you walking down the aisle to me in your white dress"

"I cant wait to walk down the aisle to you in you tux, that will be the best day of my life, you are the best thing thats ever happened to me and it always will be"

"I think when we get home i think we should start a fire, cuddle on the couch and watch some romantic movies"

"I absolutely love that idea!"

They arrived home and sat on the couch for the rest of the night and just enjoyed each others company.

Before they knew it they were planning there wedding. Emma was excited to be planning a wedding she always dreamt of planning a wedding for herself and now she could actually make her dream come true. Emma wanted there wedding to be perfect and wanted to get married as soon as possible, she didn't want to wait any longer to be married to the man she loved.

"So when do you want to get married?" Will asked

"I think we should have a wedding this summer, before all the seniors in the glee club go to college in the fall"

"Thats fine with me, i'm actually glad were going to do it soon instead of waiting a year"

"Oh my gosh Will! That's four months away theres so much we need to do! My dress! Your tux! The reception hall! The chur-" Will snuck in a kiss mid sentence.

"Baby it's going to be alright we will be just fine, i know it's soon but it will still be perfect" WIll said as he kissed Emma on the cheek "As long as were together i don't care if we just went down to the court house in jeans and a t-shirt right now to say our i do's as long as i have you in the end i don't care how we say it"

"Well thats just like a man to say that" Emma grinned "That is why I'm planning our wedding" she teased him

"I know you will make it a perfect day, and you will look perfect...as always" Will teased with a grin "Just remember not to get too stressed about it"

"Will, you know what the best part about getting married in June?"

"Whats that?"

"We can have the whole summer as newlyweds before having to go back to school"

"Emma that is by far the best reason to get married in June" Will said as he kissed Emma

"But in order for that to happen I'm going to need your help planning"

"Yes mam" Will said sarcastically "anything you need just tell me and I will do it"

*May*

Will and Emma had the date set for the first week in June just after school lets out for summer break. Emma was in full wedding mode knowing the wedding was less then a month away. Emma had already gotten her wedding dress, had all reservations made that they needed, the cake was chosen, invites were sent. All that was left was to keep Emma calmed down and not keep on checking on everything to make sure things were ok and wouldn't get screwed up in any way.

Emma was mumbling to herself "ok got to double check on the reservations, the cake the band"

"Emma you need to take a break from all this wedding planning" Will said as he placed his hand on Emma's shoulder "I don't want my bride to be all stressed out"

"Will I cant help it i need our wedding to be perfect"

"Emma it will be perfect cause you will be there and as long as you and I become husband and wife it will be perfect"

"I know but i don't want to be a failure at this, I need to show you i can handle difficult situations"

"Baby don't say that you will never be a failure, and your getting to be so much better with OCD that its hard to tell you have it"

"Oh yeah then why am i acting like a crazy lady, a bridezilla as some people would say"

"Emma its common for woman to get a little crazy about there wedding because its so important to you, I just want to spent some quality time with you before we get married."

"Will not much is going to change after we get married, i mean were already living together, the only thing is that will change is that we will be having sex for the first time on our wedding night"

"I know I'm looking forward to that"

"Of course you are Will thats all men think about all the time" Emma joked with him

Will laughed "That's not all i think about, i do think of how i would like to spend some time with my little bridezilla" Will playfully joked as Emma swatted his arm

"Will that's not funny" Emma said with a cheeky smile

"I'm sorry i just cant wait till we get married, i cant even imagine how much better life will be when i can call you my wife. You don't even realize how happy you have made me Emma, asking you to become my wife was the best thing i could possibly of done in my life. I love you forever and always"

"I love you more then you will ever know" Emma said as a joyful tear fell down her cheek

Will wiped Emma's cheek dry with his hand "Babe I don't think you could possibly love me more then i love you"


End file.
